


Неразрешимая проблема

by Vemoro



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Император Грегор созывает на секретную аудиенцию своих соратников. Проблема, которую они обсуждают, не имеет однозначного решения.<br/>по заявке «Герои Саги читают фанфики о самих себе», таймлайн между событиями книг «Дипломатическая неприкосновенность» и «Союз капитана Форпатрила».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неразрешимая проблема

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на ЗФБ 2016, команда WTF Barrayar 2016
> 
> Огромное спасибо за вычитку [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

Приветливо кивнув охранникам в ливреях, Майлз быстро вошел в малую приемную. Почти все приглашенные на секретную аудиенцию к Грегору были в сборе.

Рядом с буфетной стойкой, на которой выстроились чашки, кофейники и квадратные тарелки с выпечкой, стоял Марк в неизменном черном костюме, нисколько не скрывающем тучность фигуры. Челюсти Марка мерно двигались, в одной руке он держал блюдце с горкой кексов, а в другой — надкушенный пирожок с блестяникой. 

Саймон Иллиан сидел с недопитой чашкой кофе за круглым переговорным столом, а над ним возвышался Дув Галени, скрестив руки за спиной. Его лицо было бесстрастным, однако по слегка прищуренным глазам и напряженной линии рта можно было понять, что Дув на самом деле чувствует себя неуютно, дожидаясь аудиенции императора в столь разношерстной компании.

Напротив Саймона, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула, расположился скучающий Байерли Форратьер, разодетый так, словно явился на светский раут.

Обменявшись приветствиями, Майлз шумно втянул воздух и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Хотя они с Катериной позавтракали всего час назад, запах свежего кофе соблазнил его, и Майлз решительно направился к буфету с угощением. 

— Присоединяйся, братец, — дожевывая пирожок, сказал Марк. — Рекомендую кексы с ягодами. Выпечка здесь отменная, хотя ей, конечно, далеко до десертов матушки Кости. Кленовая амброзия затмила бы все здешние сласти.

Майлз скривился от отвращения, вспомнив жуков-маслячков и их блевотину. Все подбородки Марка затряслись от еле сдерживаемого смеха, а Майлз вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. Он задумчиво посмотрел на пирожки с блестяникой, потом незаметно провел рукой по животу и приуныл. Курс восстановительного лечения после цетагандийского «подарка» ба Дюбауэра все еще продолжался, и Майлзу пришлось на время забросить тренажерный зал. Ему казалось, что за последний месяц он порядком раздобрел.

— Я думал, что встреча назначена на девять, — глотнув крепкий кофе без сахара, произнес Майлз. — Мои часы отстают?

— Нет, сейчас ровно девять, — отозвался Иллиан. — Грегор немного задерживается. Кстати, как и Айвен.

В тот же миг, словно по волшебству, раскрылись двустворчатые двери, и в уютный зал вбежал капитан Форпатрил в парадном мундире. Он бодро повертел головой по сторонам:

— Привет Майлз, Саймон, Дув… — и чуть менее жизнерадостно, — ммм, Марк.

Тут Айвен заметил Байерли, который вяло вскинул руку в приветственном жесте.

— Эээ… Бай, тебе тоже привет, — кислым голосом закончил он и немедленно направился за кофе и кексами. 

— А почему вы все в гражданской одежде? — с набитым ртом спросил Айвен. — И где твоя аудиторская цепь, Майлз?

— Потому что Грегор пригласил нас на аудиенцию неофициально, — заметил Саймон Иллиан. — Как обычно, ты все пропустил мимо ушей.

Айвен возмущенно фыркнул, подавился крошкой и долго откашливался, стараясь увернуться от Марка, который принялся лупить его по спине растопыренной пятерней. 

— Неофициально и конфиденциально! — сказал Майлз, убедившись, что Айвену больше не грозит смерть от удушья. — Кто-нибудь в курсе, зачем Грегор собрал нас в такую рань?

Взгляд Иллиана мгновенно стал отстраненным и безмятежным, а Байерли Форратьер многозначительно хмыкнул.

— Так-так… — зловещим тоном произнес Айвен. — Бай, немедленно выкладывай, что здесь происходит!

Тот развел руками.

— Айвен, ты, конечно, вряд ли мне поверишь, но я действительно не знаю, зачем мы так срочно понадобились Грегору. Подожди пару минут и скоро все узнаешь сам.

Двери вновь распахнулись, и в зал вошел император в сопровождении Ги Аллегре. Шеф имперской службы безопасности держал в руках небольшой плоский кейс.

Дув Галени непроизвольно подобрался. 

Одетый в черное император Грегор был, как обычно, бледен, угрюм и невозмутим. Глянув на костюм Марка, он вытащил из нагрудного кармана уголок белого платка с монограммой. 

— Приветствую всех! — сказал он и приглашающим жестом указал на стулья. — Располагайтесь с комфортом.

Когда все заняли места за круглым столом, Майлз обеспокоенно спросил:

— Грегор, я надеюсь, что повод для этого собрания не связан с угрозой империи? Меня немного насторожил подбор приглашенных: шефы службы безопасности, начальник департамента по делам Комарры, тайный агент… Я уже был готов всерьез струхнуть, пока не увидел здесь Марка и Айвена.

Айвен открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Грегор поднял ладонь, призывая к тишине.

— Дело не связано с безопасностью империи или внешней угрозой. Сейчас генерал Аллегре введет вас в курс дела.

Аллегре раздал считывающие комм-устройства. 

— Служба безопасности уже второй год ведет отслеживание некоего… — Аллегре пошевелил пальцами, словно помогая себе подобрать нужное слово, — творчества. Если это можно назвать словом «творчество». Полтора года назад в комм-сети образовалось несколько сообществ анонимных авторов. Они пишут и выкладывают в сеть под псевдонимами выдуманные истории из жизни известных людей: форов, политиков, дипломатов и военных. 

— А! Все понятно, — сказал Майлз, быстро пролистывая странички досье на панели. — Приключения принца Ксава, героические вылазки партизан во время оккупации и… аааааа… это история про мои приключения на Цетаганде?!

Майлз поднял изумленные глаза на Аллегре, обнаружив, что из всех присутствующих лишь он один начал знакомиться с содержимым секретных файлов.

— Что за бред? Я спасаю из лап гнусного похитителя невесту императора Джияджи, и тот после свадьбы вручает мне орден «За заслуги»? 

— Нужно было поменьше разгуливать по столице, бряцая всеми своими медалями, — заметил Айвен. — Твою цетагандийскую награду обсудили все кому не лень, и у каждого болтуна была своя Самая Правдивая История о том, как ты ее получил. 

Майлз состроил гримасу и опустил глаза к панели комма.

— А это еще что? — простонал он. — Барраярский флот спасает клонов и разносит с орбиты в хлам лаборатории Бхарапутры! Интересно, а чем в это время занимается барон Фелл? Да и вообще, это же открытое объявление войны, акт немотивированной агрессии! По нам бы ударили со всех фронтов, а уж как бы обрадовались цетагандийцы… 

— Я бы почитал этот рассказ, — заинтересовался Марк, — подскажи номер файла! А кто командует барраярским флотом при налете на Бхарапутру?

— Естественно, Грегор, — рассеянно ответил Майлз, продолжая быстро листать страницы. — А ты думал, что в адмиральское кресло усадят тебя?

Вдруг он застыл с поднятой рукой, его брови поползли вверх. 

— Что за… — начал Майлз.

— Лорд Форкосиган, прошу вас, не спешите, — сказал Аллегре. — Истории, которые вы сейчас просматриваете, относительно безобидны. Анонимные авторы пишут о космических баталиях в меру своих представлений и фантазии. 

— Да, это я уже понял, — кивнул Майлз. — Сразу видно, что, например, автор под псевдонимом «Звездный странник» никогда в жизни не летал даже на флайере. Я бегло ознакомился со всеми рассказами в зеленой папке. Они разнятся по стилю и сюжетам, но большинство авторов явно знакомы с организацией военного дела исключительно по головидам. Это единственное, в чем мы можем обвинить анонимных фантазеров. Как я понимаю, настоящие неприятности поджидают нас в красной папке.

— Лорд Форкосиган, вы снова прервали мой доклад, — недовольно сказал Аллегре. — Вы позволите мне продолжить?

Саймон хмыкнул и, подняв карие глаза к потолку, улыбнулся с ностальгией, а Майлз прижал раскрытую ладонь к груди в извиняющем жесте.

— Все рассказы анонимных авторов, обнаруженные в сети, были распределены нашими аналитиками на три группы, — сказал Аллегре. — В зеленой папке собраны безобидные истории о приключениях известных барраярцев. Многие из них наивны с точки зрения законов астрофизики, механизма управления империей и межгалактической политики. Зато они полны героических подвигов — барраярцы с честью преодолевают испытания, побеждают врагов и спасают жертв цетагандийской агрессии. 

Все сосредоточенно уставились в комм-устройства. 

— Вы можете пропустить группу оранжевых файлов, — продолжил Аллегре. — Там собраны любовные истории. Принц Ксав и его бетанская супруга, романтическая история знакомства графа и графини Форкосиган, различные варианты женитьбы императора Грегора…

— Ого, кто-то женил меня на Делии Куделке! — невпопад перебил его Айвен. Он с головой ушел в чтение рассказа из оранжевой папки. 

Закаменевший Галени надулся, как индюк.

— Ох, ну ничего себе… — хихикнул Айвен. — Вот это фантазия! Первая брачная ночь, какие подробности…

— Гррххмм! — рыкнул Дув Галени сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Слегка покраснев, Айвен нехотя оторвался от комма.

— Просто… там просто очень откровенные описания некоторых… ну, вы понимаете, — сбивчиво объяснил он, стараясь не смотреть на разъяренного Галени.

— В оранжевой папке собраны самые разнообразные рассказы, — продолжил Аллегре. — Лидируют истории о ваших многочисленных возлюбленных, капитан Форпатрил, но есть и другие. Например, о леди Элис и… 

— Да-да, я уже нашел эти файлы, — поспешил оборвать его на полуслове помрачневший Айвен.

— Большинство этих историй представляют собой обычные дамские романы, — сказал Аллегре, — однако я не сомневаюсь, что леди, которые увидят там свои имена или имена своих супругов, будут очень недовольны.

— И не только леди, — металлическим голосом добавил Дув.

— Ну что за несправедливость! — разочарованно воскликнул Марк. — В оранжевом разделе про меня ни слова, зато Айвена хоть отбавляй! Такое впечатление, что по нему сохли все девицы в Форбарр-Султане.

Айвен приосанился:

— В самую точку, кузен! К твоему сведению, многие девицы до сих пор сохнут по мне.

Байерли Форратьер чуть отвернулся, пряча улыбку.

Майлз потер лоб и со вздохом закрыл файл с заголовком «Свадьба Елены Ботари и Майлза Форкосигана».

— Если мы продолжим обсуждение файлов из оранжевого раздела, то рискуем просидеть здесь целый день, — негромко сказал Грегор. — Я выборочно ознакомился с несколькими любовными историями, где фигурировал «император Грегор», и понял, что они не имеют ко мне никакого отношения. К счастью, главный герой этих рассказов не я, а мой парадный мундир. 

— Сказочный принц-император, который влюбляется то в галактическую разбойницу, то в неприступную фор-леди, то в серую мышку из трущоб… Кажется, повторяющиеся сюжеты переходят из одной истории в другую, — покачал головой Дув Галени, пробегая глазами файлы с пометкой «Император Грегор».

— Я просматриваю красную папку! — громогласно объявил Майлз. — Материалы довольно шокирующие, но, скажем, житель Колонии Бета прочитал бы все эти истории и глазом не моргнув.

— В том-то и штука, Майлз, — сказал Грегор. — Если бы рассказы были про бетанцев! Но речь в них идет о баррярцах. Причем не просто о барраярцах, а о нас!

Некоторое время все молча изучали списки красных файлов. Марк кусал губы, пытаясь подавить смех, Иллиан флегматично пролистывал страницы, чуть приподняв бровь. 

— Я и Доно?! — выдохнул Айвен. — После того, как он стал графом? Да кто выдумал эту чушь? 

Дув Галени вдруг оторвался от считывающего устройства и ошарашено уставился на Аллегре. Тот залился краской.

— Что все это значит? — спросил Дув своего шефа. 

— Это всего лишь неуемная фантазия авторов, которые по своей прихоти тасуют нас в пары, словно колоду карт, — сухо ответил Аллегре.

Майлз грыз костяшки пальцев.

— Айвен, похоже, ты пользуешься большой популярностью. Я насчитал одиннадцать историй с твоим участием.

— С моим и Форратьера! — проворчал Айвен, уставившись на расслабленного Бая. 

Тот мягко усмехнулся и развел руками:

— Видимо, сочетание моего порочного обаяния и твоего добродушного разгильдяйства имеет убийственный эффект.

— Я и Грегор! — вдруг скорбно воскликнул Майлз и посмотрел на унылого императора. — Это уже попахивает преступным оскорблением! 

— Но никто из авторов не говорит об императоре Грегоре Форбарра, — заметил Саймон Иллиан. — В этих рассказах он просто «Грегор».

— Ну да, Майлз Форкосиган и какой-то «просто Грегор», — фыркнул Майлз. — Как будто в моем окружении минимум с десяток «просто Грегоров», которые имеют собственный дворец и три планеты в подчинении!

— Вот именно, — холодно отозвался Грегор.

— Есть еще файлы, касающиеся вашего отца и его отношений с Джесом Форратьером, — деликатно напомнил Аллегре.

— Я видел, — отмахнулся Майлз. — Конечно, эти истории вряд ли порадуют родителей, но у отца уже выработался иммунитет. После той кучи дерьма, которую на него вывалили комаррцы, описание любовных шашней с Джесом Форратьером — просто детский лепет.

Все продолжили сосредоточенно знакомиться с содержимым красной папки. Дув Галени с вытянувшимся лицом листал страницы на комме. Майлз открыл очередной файл и, озабоченно нахмурившись, покосился на Марка. Тот буравил его красноречивым взглядом. Майлз пожал плечами в ответ:

— Да, досталось даже нам с тобой, братец! Надеюсь, у тебя хватит чувства юмора, чтобы не воспринимать этот глупый рассказ всерьез. Тем более что он короткий, да и ошибок многовато.

— Мне очень хочется посмотреть в глаза всем этим писакам, прячущимся под псевдонимами, — сказал Дув Галени. 

— Мне тоже, — отозвался Грегор. — Вероятно, я бы даже вызвал на дуэль анонимов, которые просклоняли мое имя в оранжевых и красных файлах, но это невозможно. Во-первых, дуэли запрещены, а во-вторых, авторы этих скабрезных историй — женщины. И все как одна — барраярки.

Майлз прикусил пальцы, Айвен застыл с полуоткрытым ртом, а Марк едва не пролил кофе. Дув Галени на мгновение зажмурился и страдальчески вздохнул.

— Да, все гомосексуальные рассказы из красной папки написаны дамами, — подытожил Грегор. — Среди них форессы, студентки, домохозяйки, учительницы, продавщицы, врачи и пилоты. Они берут псевдонимы, создают закрытые сообщества в комм-сетях и пишут про нас всякий бред. Именно поэтому я позвал вас на секретное совещание, чтобы решить, как бороться с этим «творчеством», которое расползается по сети словно вирус.

— Нуууу… мы не можем воевать с женщинами, — упавшим голосом протянул Айвен. — Это как-то не по-форски.

— Это не по-мужски, — сказал Дув Галени. — Но если барраярки пишут бредовые фантазии про нашу личную жизнь, то они должны понести за это ответственность.

— Уверен, что на Колонии Бета полным-полно таких историй, — почти весело сказал Марк. — Не про барраярцев, конечно, а про местных любимцев публики. И все они лежат в комм-сетях в свободном доступе. Кстати, а эти леди-авторы получают за свои истории гонорар?

Глаза Марка сощурились, словно он начал прикидывать свою долю в прибыли.

— Нет, — ответил Аллегри. — Они пишут бесплатно, ради собственного удовольствия.

— Но они используют наши имена! — сказал Марк. — Так пусть хотя бы платят нам за это.

— Тогда нам придется вынудить всех авторов выплачивать отчисления за образы реальных людей, — возразил Майлз. — Ведь сочинители романов про Форталию Храброго или чету Форвенов не платят наследникам отступных.

— А следовало бы, — меланхолично заметил Грегор. — Но боюсь, если мы будем проводить этот закон через Совет Графов, дело затянется на несколько лет. 

— Я бы мог покопаться в архивах и подобрать прецеденты, — с воодушевлением сказал Галени, — и подготовить проект закона в общих чертах.

— Поднимется жуткий вой, — скривился Майлз. — Ограничение свободы творчества! Столичная богема штурмует Форхартунг и выкладывает на площадях инсталляции в знак протеста. 

— Мда, — коротко хмыкнул Грегор, и, подумав, добавил, — плохая идея.

— Тогда давайте предъявим иски об оскорблении чести и достоинства, — предложил Дув Галени. — Наши имена смешали с грязью, кто-то должен за это ответить!

— Дув, неужели ты хочешь превратиться в главное посмешище Барраярской Империи? — спросил Майлз. — Если сейчас эти истории не выходят за пределы закрытых сообществ в комм-сети, то после подачи иска все будут упиваться ими. Воображаю, как воспримут это судебное разбирательство на Комарре!

— Никаких исков, — тихо, но твердо сказал Грегор. — Ищите другой способ.

— Нужно бороться с причинами, а не последствиями, — заметил Майлз. — Давайте немного поразмышляем: почему вообще возникли файлы из красной папки? Что вызвало всплеск анонимного творчества про гомосексуальные пары? Почему вдруг дамы принялись наперебой сочинять любовные истории о Майлзе Форкосигане и «просто Грегоре»? Чем их так привлекает союз капитана Форпатрила с Баем Форратьером? 

— Происки цетагандийцев? — Грегор вопросительно посмотрел на Аллегре. 

Тот отрицательно покачал головой:

— Императору Цетаганды вряд ли бы пришлись по вкусу рассказы «Под куполом Райского сада» или «Любимый враг мой».

— Во всем виноваты бетанцы! — авторитетно заявил Айвен. — Стоит барраярской девушке хоть один раз посетить Колонию Бета, она словно разум теряет и начинает вести себя как… как бетанка! Это все пагубное влияние бетанской психотерапии.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Марк. — Скажи еще, что это затея бетанских гермафродитов! Им ведь до смерти опостылел Кварц, и они мечтают переселиться на Барраяр.

— Отличная гипотеза! — оживился Айвен. — Она все объясняет!

— Может, к этому приложили руку кланы Архипелага Джексона? — задумчиво сказал Дув Галени. — Падение морали, разложение нравов, порок и разврат... Наверняка это давняя мечта любого джексонианского барона — заполучить в клиенты население целой империи! 

— Да ни один джексонианец в здравом рассудке не пожелает таких клиентов, как барраярцы, — возразил Марк. — Они же до смерти вас боятся! Все гораздо проще. Я думаю, что Колония Бета проводит ежегодный конкурс на лучший лирический рассказ о мужской любви с солидным денежным призом за первое место, и об этом узнали на Барраяре. 

— Я же говорю, во всем виноваты бетанцы, — повторил Айвен. 

— Тогда уж скорее афонцы, — улыбнулся Байерли. — Кто еще может поощрять любовные гомосексуальные истории, как не добропорядочные афонцы?

— Может быть, дамам просто хочется, чтобы все одинокие барраярцы были счастливы? — предположил Майлз. — Наша гендерная статистика все еще оставляет желать лучшего. Женщин не хватает, количество холостяков растет, и поэтому…

— … и поэтому дамы пишут рассказы про тех, кто давно и благополучно женат? — закончил за него Дув Галени.

Айвен и Байерли принялись одновременно изучать донышки своих кофейных чашек. 

— Так и знал, что толку от этого совещания не будет, — вздохнул Грегор. — Осталось только предположить, что грядет конец света и женщины тронулись умом. Если мы не в состоянии выяснить причины, давайте вернемся к вопросу, как искоренить это гомосексуальное творчество.

— Нужно перекрыть доступ к комм-сетям! — предложил Айвен.

— И на каком основании? — поинтересовался Грегор. — Мы нарушим их право на свободный доступ к информации.

— Тогда нужно просто запретить писать такие истории! — не унимался Айвен.

— Каким же образом, мой сердечный друг? — осведомился Байерли. — Издать указ? Расклеить листовки? Разослать анонимные письма с угрозами?

Майлз вскочил с места и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед по залу. 

— Итак, мы не можем привлечь авторов к ответственности за оскорбление императорского достоинства, не имеем права закрыть им доступ к комм-сетям, не можем подать иски о защите чести и не в силах запретить писать выдуманные истории, — подвел он итоги, загибая пальцы, и вдруг резко остановился.

— При любом варианте мы будем выглядеть форменными идиотами! 

— А разве мы уже не выглядим форменными идиотами? — невинным голосом спросил Бай.

— Сейчас мы выглядим в их глазах героями! — Майлз поднял вверх указательный палец. — Несомненно, эти дамы восхищаются нами. Кто будет тратить время, чтобы написать роман о нелюбимом персонаже? А они трудятся даром, не рассчитывая получить ни единой марки вознаграждения! Даже при беглом знакомстве с этими рассказами совершенно очевидно, что леди-авторы просто очарованы нами.

Айвен возмущенно фыркнул:

— Хорошенькое «очарование», ничего не скажешь!

— Аналитики службы безопасности рассмотрели все возможные решения, — сказал Аллегре. — Если отбросить то, что уже забраковал лорд Форкосиган, остается лишь один способ — тайное уничтожение всех файлов. Мы просто сотрем эти истории из комм-сети, как будто их никогда не существовало.

— Замечательное решение! — обрадовался Галени. — Нужно поскорее уничтожить все файлы! Мне больно думать, что какая-то из этих мерзких выдумок может попасться на глаза Делии.

— Даже если мы уничтожим все файлы, где гарантия, что не останутся копии? — возразил Майлз. — К тому же дамы могут написать кучу новых историй, и эта игра в салочки станет бесконечной.

— А мы прочитали несколько рассказов вместе с леди Элис, — вдруг произнес Иллиан. Все с изумлением уставились на него, и даже сдержанный Грегор приподнял брови. — Она ничего не имеет против романтических историй с моим или ее участием. Элис сказала, что это словно ролевые игры, и в них нет ничего ужасного.

Айвен сдавленно хмыкнул. 

— Может быть, нам и не стоит объявлять крестовый поход? — предложил Майлз. — В конце концов, рано или поздно все перерастают свои увлечения. Возможно, эти дамы переключат свое внимание на других людей или начнут писать романы про выдуманных персонажей.

— А возможно, продолжат и дальше писать про нас! — заметил Грегор.

Майлз развел руками:

— Конечно, мне становится не по себе при мысли, что Катерина прочтет этот ужасный отрывок про меня и Марка, но…

— …но вдруг она решит, что это просто ролевая игра, — не без злорадства прервал его Марк, заработав укоризненный взгляд Саймона.

— Возможно и Делия, и Катерина уже давным-давно прочитали все эти истории, — примирительным тоном сказал Байерли. — Я, например, точно знаю, что мой кузен Доно обожает эти рассказы. Он отбирает самые лучшие, читает их вместе с Оливией, а порой даже делает литературный разбор. Анонимно, разумеется.

— Служба безопасности в курсе о графе Доно, — сообщил Аллегре. — Кстати, его авторству принадлежат несколько историй о капитане Форпатриле. 

— Ну, Доно! — выдохнул Айвен. — Я отплачу ему той же монетой!

— Напишешь про него рассказ? — иронично поинтересовался Бай. 

Грегор слегка поморщился.

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы придумать, как извести эти истории, а не плодить их.

— Мне кажется, что самая разумная стратегия — оставить авторов в покое и сделать вид, что этих рассказов просто не существует, — сказал Майлз. — Надо быть выше анонимных сплетен и фантазий. 

Он на секунду задумался и воскликнул:

— Эврика! Мы должны создать крупное сообщество в комм-сети Барраяра и пригласить туда всех, кто пишет под псевдонимом. Благодаря этому мы решим целый ворох проблем.

Майлз быстро начал загибать пальцы.

— Вместо того, чтобы вылавливать отдельные закрытые сообщества на просторах комм-сети, аналитики будут контролировать один-единственный ресурс. Нужно усложнить систему доступа. Откровенно пошлые и глупые рассказы подвергать жестокой критике и удалять, а удачные — всячески хвалить и награждать призами. Виртуальными, конечно. Раз уж мы не в силах справиться с потоком анонимного творчества, так пусть оно хотя бы публикуется на негласном ресурсе нашей Службы безопасности. 

Марк украдкой отсоединил от комм-устройства свой куб данных и спрятал его в карман. 

— Ну, что скажете? — взволнованно спросил Майлз. — Как вам такая идея?

Грегор призадумался.

— Служба безопасности, которая курирует анонимных писателей… В этом что-то есть.

— Создание отдельного ресурса в комм-сети и переманивание авторов — это только первый шаг, — с воодушевлением продолжил Майлз. — Я думаю, нужно пригласить отдельного куратора на каждое направление. Например, Дув Галени, как специалист по барраярской истории, указывал бы на анахронизмы и несоответствия по исторической части. Военный специалист мог бы анонимно консультировать по стратегии боя и видам вооружений. А скажем… ну, скажем, Айвен оценивал бы любовные романы из оранжевого раздела.

— Спасибо тебе, Майлз, — ледяным тоном вставил Айвен.

— А граф Доно писал бы рецензии на рассказы о нетрадиционных парах, — продолжил Майлз. — Конечно, под присмотром аналитиков из службы безопасности. 

— Для Доно это просто хобби, вряд ли он согласится корпеть над целым разделом, да еще под присмотром СБ,— сказал Байерли. — Я могу заниматься этим вместо него.

— Прекрасно! — сказал Аллегре, делая пометки в блокноте.

— Хммм… — протянул Грегор. — Значит, мы будем задавать тон в сообществе анонимных писателей и направлять их фантазию в нужное русло? Мне нравится эта идея. Генерал Аллегре, поручаю вам в течение недели разработать детальный план по ее реализации. 

— Да, сир, — Аллегри спрятал блокнот во внутренний карман пиджака.

Повисла пауза, все внимательно смотрели на Грегора. 

— Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, — император поднялся с кресла, показывая, что аудиенция закончена.


End file.
